This invention relates to a portable machine for regenerative dialysis.
As is known to those skilled in the art in dialysis operations, a dialyzer element is utilized which may be of several different types and configurations, wherein a path for the blood and path for the dialyzing liquid are provided, such paths being separated from each other by means of membranes of Cuprophane or Cellophane.
The dialyzing liquid serves the function of removing from the blood impurities which are, in a way, passed through the membranes mentioned above. The dialyzing liquid, after passing through the dialyzer element, is generally discarded with an obvious and significant waste, since that liquid is a fairly costly one, and moreover, still contains valuable energetic substances.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks set forth above, systems have been proposed for regenerating the dialyzing liquid, which is caused to pass through regenerative cartridges effective to remove existing impurities and replace any substance extracted.
Such a dialyzing liquid recirculating system, while acceptable in theory, has failed so far to provide the results hoped for, because of serious problems encountered in controlling the temperature of the dialyzing liquid, and because the machinery to be employed is still quite complex and expensive.
Thus, it becomes impossible to carry out in an easy and quick manner so-called "home dialyses", using conventional machines, which would represent the optimum solution for all those patients which are affected by serious kidney malfunction.